Oncilla
Dr. Oncilla Phoenix Zevoria, more commonly known simply as Oncilla, is a female forumer and the Royal Scientist of Purple's Trash Army. Appearance Oncilla is about 5'8", with pale skin, messy shoulder-length ebony-colored hair, and blue eyes. She has an average build, and wears a labcoat over a green longsleeve t-shirt, black pants, and brown boots. She usually has a pencil tucked behind her ear. Personality Oncilla is a crazy science werewolf lady who switches between half-feral girl and analytical professor at the drop of a hat. She is jumpy, and very alert to her surroundings; she doesn't care much what people think. She is immensely loyal to the Trash Army, who she thinks of as her family, and doesn't trust anyone who is a potential threat to them. Oncilla doesn't jump into conflict readily, but she will if necessary. She is competent in most branches of science, but especially biochemistry, botany, zoology, electrical engineering, and increasingly nuclear physics. She also knows basic first aid. Powers Lycanthropy Oncilla is a werewolf. She has slightly heightened senses/reflexes, and can turn into a wolf at will. She has full control of herself in wolf form, except on true full moon, and then she behaves like an real wolf. Necromancy She has limited necromancy--she can temporarily animate and control skeletons, or she can permanently animate them and give them free will. The latter process wipes out her magic reserves and sometimes her immune system for a week or more, leaving her weak and vulnerable to getting sick. The former process can only be done for a limited amount of time, which increases with practice (Oncilla hasn't had a lot of this) and decreases with size/number of reanimated skeletons. She can't do humanoid skeletons for an unknown reason. Titanis Low and Gastornis Bespoke Titanis and Gastornis are fossilized terror birds Oncilla found and permanently reanimated not long after the Apocalypse. Though the reanimation process nearly killed her, Oncilla considers it worth it, as Titanis and Gastornis continue to be invaluable as assistants, bodyguards, transportation, and friends. Gastornis stands around 6 1/2 feet and is the stronger of the two, while Titanis is 8 feet even and the faster bird. Oncilla can usually be seen riding on one or the other when she's not at her lab in the Trashtle. Equipment Weapons Oncilla carries a dagger, a taser, a survival bow, and a tranquilizer dart gun. Tools Oncilla typically carries around a large messenger bag containing both practical tools (rope, water purification equipment, lightweight emergency sleeping bag, lighter and tinderbox, flashlight, gas mask, first aid kit) and scientific instruments (usually including a combo note/sketchbook, sample jars, calipers, syringes, an oscilloscope, and a Geiger counter). Magical Items Oncilla has a Communication Gem she received from Crimson. Its name is Abagail. Relationships *Abagail: Oncilla is amused by Abagail's enthusiasm, and suspects she will come to be an invaluable part of the science team. *Basilisk: Doesn't trust her. At all. *Crimson: Doesn't quite trust him not to try to overthrow Purple, but considers him one of the only reasonable forumers left. *Darksea: Currently, Oncilla's attitude towards her is a mix of scientific curiosity and seriously freaked out. She misses her friend from the pre-Apocalypse days. *Lily and Bengal: Oncilla thinks of them as partners in crime and part of her "family." *Marx: An enemy to Queen Purple, and, therefore, to Oncilla. *Purple: Oncilla is very loyal to her queen, although she is not afraid to speak her mind. She tends to act as the voice of reason around the Trashtle. Category:Forumer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Trash Army